A major weed problem affecting large tracts of agronomic and horticultural lands is presented by nutsedge of both the yellow (Cyperus esculentus) and purple (Cyperus rotundus) variety. The plant grows from underground tubers which multiply in a radiated network from underground rhizome systems and also from seeds.
Certain nutsedge herbicides are known in the art. By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,111 discloses 3-hydroxy-2,3',4'-trichloroacrylanilide as being particularly effective in the control of yellow nutsedge (Cyperus esculentus). However, there continues to be a commercial need for a nutsedge herbicide that is effective against purple, as well as yellow, nutsedge.